


случайные драбблы

by paperbrain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Golden Age of Piracy, M/M, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/pseuds/paperbrain
Summary: Мне нужно куда-то выливать свои идеи, и я хочу попробовать сделать это в форме коротких драбблов. В основном будет фрук, но возможны и другие шипы.Надеюсь, кому-то да понравится!





	1. Обещание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Артура забирают из детдома. Но все ли будут счастливы?

\- Артур?

Тишина.

\- Ты помнишь, что ты мне обещал?

Два мальчика сидели на полу чердака детского дома - это было единственное место, где они могли встречаться и быть друг с другом предельно честными. Маленькая пыльная комнатка, скрытая от глаз других, была для них чем-то особенным. Это было не только место встреч, но и хранилище их общих воспоминаний: рисунков, совместных фотографий, остроумных переписок, где они пытались выяснить, кто кого больнее сможет уколоть - которые они собирали, чтобы «в старости смотреть на это и думать, какими же придурками мы были». Это было _их _священное место, о котором никто, кроме них, не знал.

Ответа снова не последовало. Голубоглазый мальчишка кусал губы от нетерпения и тихой паники, нараставшей в его сердце.

\- Артур, пожалуйста…

\- Заткнись на минуту, долбаная жаба! - раздраженно выпалил мальчик, которого звали Артур, но тут же спешно добавил:

\- Прости… я не хотел. Это все нервы. Я… я просто думаю, что нам делать. Как мне сдержать его. Я _помню_, Францис, конечно я помню…

Его руки сильно дрожали, дыхание становилось сбивчивым - ему ничего не шло в голову. То опрометчивое «я никогда тебя не брошу, ты никогда не будешь одинок», сказанное три года назад, стало чем-то вроде клятвы, данной себе и _ему, _единственному близкому человек за всю его жизнь, и эту клятву Артур был близок нарушить. Его забирала _семья_.

Альфред и Анна были хорошими людьми: они нравились Артуру, и Артур очень полюбился им. Сказать по правде, мальчик был счастлив обрести новых родителей, особенно когда воспоминания о вечно пьяных биологических родственниках никак не могли выветриться из его головы. Все действительно было бы хорошо, если бы не один важный момент: они жили _в Америке, на континенте через океан от Европы._

По щеке Францис потекла слеза, он больше не мог сдерживать эмоций. Все его опасения всплыли наружу. До этого момента он был уверен, что если что и случится, то они всегда найдут способ остаться вместе, но реальность оказалась суровее. Пришло осознание, что они всего лишь бессильные тринадцатилетние дети и что повлиять на действительность не удастся даже Артуру, который всегда источает упрямство и уверенность в себе, когда дело доходит до достижения целей. Они никто в большом мире, где все решает возраст, ни для кого не будут аргументом их незначительные подростковые чувства.

Францис очень боялся снова остаться один. Нет, у него стали появляться друзья помимо Артура - шумный десятилетка Гилберт и никогда не унывающий Антонио, казалось, готовы были принять мальчика в свою компанию, - но это все было не то. Без Артура, который смог разглядеть и заполнить его самые глубины одиночества, залатать самые кровоточащие раны, он чувствовал себя так, словно от него оторвали половину души.

Артур зажмурился. Ему было больно видеть отчаяние и печаль в глазах цвета васильков, и ему не хотелось показывать свою боль. Скрывать что-либо было бесполезно, но он пытался. Дыхание было все еще неровным, дрожь, казалось, превращалась в колебания, слезы так и напрашивались стечь по его лицу - безысходность порождала желание сдаться, но он не мог так просто себе это позволить. Он отказывался верить, что у него что-то не получится.

\- Что мы будем делать? - спросил Францис. Артур слышал громкие всхлипы, прерывающие его фразы. - Ты же знаешь, почту сюда не доставляют, звонить дорого и ездить сюда тоже. Мы никогда не увидимся. Никогда! Мы забудем друг о друге и не потому что этого хотим, а потому что так выйдет! Мы вырастем. Нам будет не до воспоминаний. Я этого не хочу, но оно случится, и ты это _понимаешь_!

Артур сжал губы и тихо проговорил, стараясь не выдать дрожь в своем голосе:

\- Нет, противная жаба. У меня есть план. Я уже почти что-то придумал, сейчас. Я обещал… - мальчишка был не уверен, верит ли он в свои слова сам или говорит это все, чтобы успокоить дражайшего друга. Тот, в свою очередь, усмехнулся сквозь слезы, пробормотав что-то вроде «господи, ты никогда не поменяешься», но было очевидно, что легче ему не стало.

\- Ты так красиво это все говоришь, но когда же ты придумаешь что-то окончательно? Когда будешь _в Америке?_

Что-то щелкнуло в голове Артура, и импульсивный порыв посмотреть на того, кто посмел усомниться в нем, побудил его открыть глаза, и его сердце словно ушло куда-то вниз. Еще никогда в жизни он не видел Франциса настолько разбитым, подавленным, сломленным. Он плакал, но на его лице была печальная улыбка. 

\- Ты даже не смотрел на меня до сих пор.

Мальчик хотел было что-то ответить, но другой положил дрожащий палец на его губы, заставляя того замолчать. Не то чтобы это жест его остановил - дело было в особой связи, которая создалась через прикосновение и которую Артур не смог проигнорировать.

\- Артур, давай не будем обманывать друг друга, - голос Франциса звучал по-странному серьезно. - Твое обещание было красивой ложью. Я тебя не виню: мы были тогда совсем маленькими и не думали о последствиях. Мы не в силах его сдержать. Мы всего лишь дети. Я бы был рад, - очередной всхлип, - если бы ты был всегда рядом. Если бы ты только мог… Но нет, нет, нет. Нельзя об этом думать.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно своими обещаниями. Я же в них захочу поверить. - Артур не знал, как на это реагировать. С одной стороны, он _понимал _все то, о чем говорил ему Франциса, что-то в подсознании говорило ему, что он прав, но упрямая часть него отказывалась это принимать, особенно когда в нем сомневались, и если Францис не хотел его слышать, то он хотел показать свою правду по-другому.

«Сейчас или никогда», - сказал себе Артур. И... он резко подался вперед, чтобы оставить на губах друга поцелуй. Его сердце забилось в тысячу раз быстрее, воздух перестал поступать в его легкие. Гордость, упрямство, желание, сочувствие, смущение - все смешалось в одну кучу за короткое мгновение, за которое мальчик толком не успел подумать. Францис успел лишь слегка удивиться, прежде чем ответить на поцелуй со всей страстью и отчаянием, что на тот момент бушевали в нем.

Это был первый поцелуй для них обоих, поцелуй, который сказал гораздо больше, чем тысячи и тысячи слов, произнесенных до этого. Они оба чувствовали, что это было естественно и правильно, а потому не было место никакому смущению, лишь вопрос: «Почему только сейчас?» - мучил их обоих.

А самое главное - Артур понял одну важную для себя вещь.

Отпрянув, они с полминуты молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Вокруг словно все застыло, ожидая, когда подростки переварят толщу нахлынувших их чувств, осознают то, что в данную минуту кажется им невероятным. Паузу прервал Францис, который внезапно просто положил голову на плечо Артура.

\- Ты мне поверил, - тихо усмехнулся тот, прижимая чужое тело к себе.

Длинноволосый юноша снова рассмеялся, ничего не ответив, но другому было все ясно и без слов. Он чувствовал как его покидают сомнения и наполняет решимость. Возможно, не сейчас, но вскоре он действительно сможет все, и ничто его не остановит. Дайте только немного времени придумать, как это провернуть…

\- Ты знаешь, что я это сделаю. Я, черт возьми, сделаю это.

Они сидели до тех пор, пока Францис молча не ушел. До отъезда Артура он не попадался ему на глаза, как бы Артур ни пытался его найти. На прощание златовласый мальчик оставил лишь клочок бумаги с простым «Аu revoir».

***

Мужчина смотрел в толпу и не мог поверить своим глазам. Он здесь. Он здесь и он явно знает, кого и где ищет. Это не случайность. Это не совпадение. Это правда _он и он здесь из-за конкретного человека_.

«Он сделал это. Он сдержал свое обещание».

\- Я сделал это. Я сдержал свое обещание. Давно не виделись, да?


	2. Морской дьявол. Часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что означает быть свободным?

\- А ещё Англия был пиратом! Это было ужасно! - воскликнул поддатый Франция за очередным неофициальным собранием стран (на попойке в баре). Англия, который за вечер даже не притронулся к спиртному, прикрыл лицо руками. Это был рефлекторный жест, привычка делать который привилась очень давно, потому что Франция... всегда был Францией. Даже когда Англия силился не пить, чтобы не опозориться перед всеми, его так или иначе заставляли краснеть, особенно этот лягушатник.   
Народ приутих, чтобы посмаковать подробности из жизней самой скандальной парочки. Нередко они выдавали то, из-за чего потом они оба не могли пару дней смотреть в глаза другим. Это было смешно, особенно над этим нравилось смеяться Америке, который совершенно не знал жалости к названному брату и его другу (врагу).  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь, но никогда не рассказываешь, что именно такого тогда было. - Испания сидел рядом с нацией любви и смотрел на лучшего друга с широкой улыбкой, ожидая какую-то реакцию. Казалось бы, кто если не он знает все секреты пиратствующей страны, ведь именно он боролся с Англией за звание властителя морей, но нет: тот понимал, что есть нечто, недоступное даже ему, и конечно же ему тоже хотелось это нечто узнать. Англия почти для всех был тайной, пускай его действия часто были у всех на виду - он всегда был замкнутым. Единственными, кто был всю жизнь рядом с ним, с самого детства, и знал о нем больше, чем почти ничего, - это его братья и Франция.  
Но вместо членораздельного рассказа Франция заскулил:  
\- Он был страшным, злобным, жестоким! Очень жестоким! И... - последнюю фразу он сказал с таким нажимом, словно это был самый страшный грех из всех перечисленных:  
\- Он мог не мыться неделями.  
\- О боже...  
Разочарованно ворча от понимания, что интересных историй не будет и француз просто опять взялся за свое, страны вернулись к разговорам между собой. Франция продолжал хныкать, теперь уже потому, что всем на него стало все равно, и Англия задумался, притянув к себе бутылку чьего-то недопитого эля. Он знал, что за этими демонстративными жалобами на публику Францис скрывал куда более сложные переживания и воспоминания, которые терзали его душу, но которыми нельзя было делиться. О, это было явно не то, что Америка мог бы рассказывать другим как анекдот - наоборот, это была история, леденящая кровь, и Англия понял, что Франция намеренно все свёл в театральный показ, вовремя на пьяную голову одумавшись. Их тайна обязана была оставаться между ними, и они оба прекрасно это знали. Артур - ох, эти человеческие имена, которые они выбрали, чтобы смешаться со смертными - действительно был ужасен. По отношению к людям, странам, вещам. По правде говоря, всё для него было вещами, которыми, как он считал, он мог распоряжаться, как хотел. Дух пиратства и свободы опьянил его, заставил вырваться внутренних демонов наружу. Эти демоны росли с невероятной скоростью, превращая самого Артура в дьявола. Его так и звали за глаза - Морской Дьявол, бессмертный символ разрухи и отчаяния на морских волнах. Его команда состояла из отпетых мерзавцев и мерзавок - Артур выбирал из самых свирепых и жадных. Он был одним из самых разыскиваемых пиратов во всем мире. Даже собственные правители его не жаловали. Они же и не знали, что воплощение вверенной им страны и было тем, кто наносил столько вреда всему миру. Артур Киркланд до последнего скрывал, что Морским Дьяволом был именно он. 

Артуру всегда было интересно, как живут люди. За более, чем шестьсот лет жизни он так и не смог понять, каково это - существовать ради себя и только себя. И он решил попробовать. Сначала это было каперство: его рвение было одобрено и очень поощрялось. Потом - визиты в колонии, которые, на самом деле, по большей части он проводил в море за грабежами и разбоями. Позже Артур станет винить себя за это, так как из-за этого он потеряет одно из самых дорогих существ в мире, но в то время он был слишком ошеломлен тем, как свободно можно жить и дышать. Возможно, это же чувствовал и Альфред, когда рядом не было его брата, и ему это слишком нравилось, хотя...  
Артур мотнул головой: это не то, о чем следовало думать сейчас. (Его взгляд случайно скользнул по лицу юноши в очках, который заливисто смеялся, слушая незатейливую историю сидящей справа от него страны.) Половины бутылки эля было точно мало.  
Даже Испания не знал правды об Артуре Киркланде. Да, он сражался с ним как с нацией, иногда они встречались в составах разных команд там и тут, но Испания даже понятия не имел, с кем имел дело, когда пересекался с _Артуром_. Что-то менялось в нем: в голосе, в поведении, в привычках - что-то порой едва уловимое, но очень значимое, проводящее черту между знакомой для многих репрезентацией страны и капитаном коробля. Повязка на глазу, замызганное лицо и очень редкая возможность приблизиться на достаточную дистанцию также помогали не раскрыться раньше времени. Артур был тенью, сгустком тьмы, непонятной фигурой, внезапно настигавшей и практически полностью опустошавшей, не оставляя за собой следов и задокументированных свидетельств. Единственный, кому Киркланд открылся и то невольно, был Францис, Франция.

Однажды на борту "Рассекателя волн" Францис Бонфуа впервые столкнулся с дьяволом во плоти и воочию увидел, на что способен тот, кто познал истинную свободу... свободу от всего доброго и святого. 


End file.
